Beginning and End
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel to iloveromance's "Celebration of Love" (can also be read on its own). After finding out about Niles' feelings, and realizing that she loves him, too, Daphne must find a way to end things with Donny so that her future can begin.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Thanks to Andrea (iloveromance) for suggesting I continue her wonderful story, "Celebration of Love." I was incredibly flattered that she would ask me to, because I am constantly "suggesting" she continue mine! This story may not be as romantic as most of my stories are, but this is the way it wanted to go. I hope it lives up to the original!

Daphne lay awake in bed, thinking about all that had happened here tonight. Her mind had been going in circles ever since Dr. Crane had revealed his brother's secret after taking painkillers for his back. All during his birthday party, Daphne had wondered if what she'd heard was true, or just some delusion brought on by the medication. Finally, she'd just blurted her question out.

Embarrassed, she ran out of the building to sit on a bench and look at the stars. But the younger Dr. Crane, or _Niles_, as he'd wanted her to call him, had come after her. The kisses that followed their conversation would be in her memory as long as she lived. Even now, the thought of his lips on hers made her heart melt. But the timing of all of this could not have been worse. Donny still believed they would be married in a matter of weeks. And Niles was still involved with Mel. Daphne knew that no one in the family would be sorry to see Mel gone from their lives. But the thought of hurting Donny was unbearable. He might not have been her true love, but Daphne knew he'd had feelings for her. She just prayed that he loved her enough to let her go.

When she woke the following morning, Daphne was tempted to call Niles right away. She picked up her cellphone and even started to scroll through her contact list. Then she shook her head. She had no right to be making romantic plans with him until she had taken care of Donny. It was the only decent thing to do. A tear formed in her eye, and she brushed it away as she waited for him to answer his phone.

"Good morning."

Daphne found it strange that, just 24 hours ago, his voice had made her melt. Now all it did was make her think of what she needed to do. She pictured Niles' handsome face as she spoke, willing herself to find the strength to do this. "We need to talk. Can you meet me at Nervosa this afternoon?"

"'We need to talk'? I'm not sure I like the sound of that!" Donny forced a laugh.

"Please don't make this more difficult. I have something I need to get off me chest, and I think it's best if I do it in person."

Now Donny was truly worried. He had a busy day today. A court appearance, and then some meetings with potential clients. The one good thing about the country's rising divorce rate was that he would pretty much never run out of cases. But whatever was on Daphne's mind, it definitely seemed serious. "All right. I can move some things around. How about three o' clock?"

"All right. I'll see you then." Daphne kept her voice even. Then she hung up the phone, hoping she'd sounded in-control.

At least now that that was out of the way, she could call Niles. She felt her pulse quicken as the phone rang.

"I dreamed about you last night," Niles said as he answered.

Daphne smiled. "Me, too." But her mood turned serious when she remembered why she was calling. "I just spoke to Donny. I told him to meet me at Nervosa this afternoon at three."

"Oh, Daphne. I am so sorry. Would you like me to come over there?"

Her heart melted at his concern. Donny would never have rushed over in the middle of a workday just to comfort her. "I think I'll be all right. But thank you."

"Daphne, I love you. I know that this won't be an easy thing to do, but it's for the best. Soon, this will all just be a memory, and we'll have the whole rest of our lives to look forward to."

The thought of it made Daphne sigh. "I can't wait for that day, Niles. I know this sounds silly, and nobody really believes in me visions, but I know this is the right thing to do. I can just feel it."

"That isn't silly at all. I've known since the moment we met that I would love you forever. I just never dreamed that I would ever get to hold you and kiss you like I did last night."

Suddenly, Daphne longed to be in his arms. She wanted to run away somewhere, far from Mel and Donny, and just be alone with Niles. She took a deep breath, calming herself. Both Crane brothers often said that running from one's problems was never the solution. But then she remembered, she was not the only one who needed to get free. "Have you spoken with Mel yet?"

"I called her as soon as I reached my office. I got her voicemail. When she calls back, I'll just tell her straight out. Mel appreciates directness. I am sure that she will be angry, but I don't care. The only thing that matters now is you."

Once again, Daphne felt a longing to be with him. But they both had things to do today. Feeling tears once more, she said goodbye to Niles. She hung up, knowing that only his love would get her through whatever this day held.


	2. Chapter 2

Daphne sat at Café Nervosa, feeling more nervous than she'd ever been before. Several baristas had seen the way she stared at the door and asked if she was all right. She'd waved away their concerns, touched that people she hardly knew, but saw every day, were worried about her.

Suddenly the door opened, and Donny came in, heading straight for her. "OK, Daphne. I'm here." He tried not to sound irritated, but it wasn't easy. On top of juggling his schedule, he'd had to worry about what she wanted to see him about. His instincts told him that it couldn't be good.

"Thank you for meeting me." She did her best to act as if this were a business matter. No emotions whatsoever. It wasn't true, but she needed to force herself. She waited till he'd sat down. "I'm terribly sorry to spring this on you like this. But something happened last night at Dr. Crane's party."

Donny laughed. Maybe this wasn't really so serious after all. It had to just be some sort of joke. "What? Did Marty pull out that Monster Truck Bloopers tape? I just knew he'd love that!"

"No. You see, when Dr. Crane was having those awful pains in his back, he was taking medication for it. It must've been an awfully powerful prescription, because it made him act rather...odd."

"Daphne, I don't get it. Why did you call me down here just to talk about Frasier?"

"I'm getting to that. I offered to give him a mas-sage to help ease his pain. But then he started saying strange things, like how comfortable Mr. Crane's chair is. Well, I knew then those drugs were doing something to his mind. But then he started to tell me something that made me stop in me tracks. He said his brother's been in love with me for years."

"Wow. Those must've been _some_ drugs, to make him think a thing like that!" Donny shook his head in disbelief.

"That's what I thought, too. But then last night, at the party, I just couldn't stand it anymore, so I asked if what he said was true. It is. Niles loves me."

Her use of Niles' first name told Donny where this conversation was heading. "So that's it? You're dumping me, just because he's in love with you?" It didn't make sense. How could she decide to break up with him literally overnight?

"I know it sounds sudden, and perhaps even a bit crazy. But Niles has always been so sweet to me. I have to listen to me heart. And it's telling me I need to be with him." She placed her hand on her chest, and felt her heart flutter as she recalled last night's events.

For a moment, Donny couldn't breathe. He'd heard stories like this from clients before, how one night could turn someone who was just a friend into something more. He had always figured it was a stupid impulse, something no rational person would do. But somehow, as he looked into Daphne's eyes, he understood. Whatever she was feeling, it must be real. It hurt to think that the things she had felt for him were not that strong. But in his line of work, he knew that sometimes, people lose.

He thought back to his last serious relationship. Ironically, it was with Daphne's best friend, Roz. At the time, they had wanted different things. He wanted a family, and well, she didn't. It didn't mean either of them was wrong, just that it didn't work out. He supposed this was simply a different variation of the same thing. Somehow, that made things a bit easier. "Well," he finally said. "If that's what your heart is telling you, then I guess that's what you should do. I can't say that it doesn't hurt, but I'll get over it. You're a good person, Daphne. You deserve to be happy."

Daphne couldn't believe it. He was actually stepping aside, allowing her to be with her true love, free and clear. "Well, thank you, Donny. I'm sorry, I really am." She stood up, opening her arms for a hug.

Donny held her tight for a moment. He thought of all the afternoons they'd spent here, holding hands and talking. He'd thought it was leading to something. And it was. Just not to the place he'd thought he was going. "I...hope he makes you happy, Daphne."

"I hope you can find somebody who can make you happy, too. True love _is_ out there, Donny. You just have to look for it."

Somehow, her words gave him hope. And why shouldn't they? Many of his former clients were now happily married. Not to the same people, of course. He nodded at her, then squeezed her hand one last time before walking out of the café.

Daphne sighed as she watched him leave. Though this was easily one of the most difficult conversations she'd ever had, it hadn't left her feeling as sad as she'd expected. In fact, she felt a small rush of hope as she sat back down and took out her cellphone. This was not an ending, it was a beginning. A beginning of a beautiful future, with the man she loved.

**The End**


End file.
